


Be My Bumblebee

by SphericalRainbow



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericalRainbow/pseuds/SphericalRainbow
Summary: Yang was acting odd, leaving the dorm late at night every night for a few days. She wouldn't tell the others where she was going, or where she would be. About the time they started getting used to her new routine, however, she decides Blake needed to go with her, to seemingly the middle of nowhere. Bumbleby/Frosen Steel (implied)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 54





	Be My Bumblebee

“See ya guys.” Yang shot a peace sign at the other three girls before going out into the hall, helmet under her arm and sunglasses in her hair. Ruby watched the door close, then looked over to the rest of her teammates. Tonight was like any other night: Weiss was studying under a lamp, Blake was reading, and Ruby was playing video games while talking to Penny.

Somewhat recently however, Yang had started to leave in the middle of the night. She wouldn’t tell anyone where she was going, or what she was doing. She would just give a simple “I’ll be back” and leave for a few hours. The only thing Ruby really knew was that she was going on a night ride because she would always bring her helmet.

And then in the morning, she would be back, like she had never left at all. 

“I wonder what she’s been up to,” Weiss chipped, her voice was flat, with not a hint of concern, just disappointment, probably at the sleep schedule that Yang was keeping. She brushed white hair from her eyes as her gaze fell back to her books.

“She’s been leaving at the same time every night,” Blake noted, glancing at the clock. “Actually, she left early tonight.”

“Yang? Early for something?” Weiss scoffed. “I wonder who the lucky boy is.”

Ruby huffed, looking back to her scroll as it buzzed with another message. She quickly typed in a reply: “No idea, Yang just left again.”

“You assume this is a boy?” Blake responded, and Ruby glanced down at her curiously. Weiss turned in her seat.

“She has a poster with shirtless guys above her bunk. Yes, I’m assuming it’s a boy. Or maybe it’s a dog.”

“We have Zwei at home-” Ruby cut in, only to be interrupted by Weiss.

“That wouldn’t surprise me.”

Ruby sighed, then perked up as another text made her scroll buzz.

“Maybe she went off to start another fight in some poor club?”

Ruby snickered, which caught Weiss’s attention and ire. “What are you up to now, Ruby Rose?”

“Talking to a friend,” she said between giggles as she texted her back.

“And just who could you be talking to so late at night?! People should be sleeping, you know.”

“It’s Penny!”

Weiss went quiet, then sighed. She closed her textbook with a soft “oh”, and grabbed her scroll as well. Blake sighed, then went back to her book.

By the time Yang came back, hours later, Ruby was the only one left awake. Ruby rolled onto her side to watch as Yang climbed up into her bunk, not even bothering to change into pajamas. When she removed her helmet, she revealed a mess of blonde hair, thick and tangled. . “Where’d you go?”, Ruby whisper-yelled from across the room.

“Had to check something out,” Yang whispered back, winking at Ruby. “All in due time.”

“All in....huh?”

“Never mind.” Yang pulled her sheets up to her chin. “Night, Ruby.”

Ruby pouted with slight concern, before replying with a quiet, “night.”

~~~~

The time for Yang to disappear into the night again was fast approaching, and the blonde in question was pulling her jacket over her shoulders in preparation for her departure. Ruby observed her sister from her bunk, debating on what to say, or if she should say anything at all. Before she could make up her mind, Weiss rose to her feet, blue eyes flicking up to her. “I’m going to get something to eat. Do you want to come?”

Excited, Ruby nodded, a grin on her lips as she slid off her bunk. Yang looked over her shoulder at them with a smirk. “Careful Weiss, you might convince Ruby you have a thing for her.”

A soft pink dusted Weiss’s cheek and she huffed indignantly. “It’s dangerous for a girl to be walking around alone at night.”

“We’re huntresses,” Blake commented flatly. Weiss turned up her nose with disdain.

“Students in training, don’t mix up the two.”

“Weiss is right, we’re gonna be right back!” Ruby grabbed Weiss’s hand, holding it tightly in her own as she dragged her out the door. Yang blinked, trying to process what just happened, then giggled as she reached down for her helmet. 

“I’ll be back too,” she said, glancing up just in time to catch Blake’s gaze, and the flicker of worry that flashed in her yellow eyes.

“Where do you go, anyway?”

Yang blew a raspberry. “Nowhere important-- well... it is, but it’s not yet.”

“Not yet?”

Yang pulled her shades over her eyes and adjusted the helmet on her head. “You’ll see eventually. Promise.”

Blake frowned. “Is it at least...legal?”

“Everything’s legal if no one finds out.” Yang pulled the glasses down just enough to wink at Blake. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Okay, just…” Blake sighed, “please be safe.”

“No promises.” Yang stuck out her tongue as she backed out of the room. “I’m not dead yet.”

“Yet.”

“See? You’re catchin’ on.” Yang giggled, closing the door behind her, leaving Blake alone in the dorm. Blake stared at the door for a moment, then sighed before returning to her book to enjoy the silence she was left with.

~~

The next night, instead of getting ready to leave at 11PM like she had been, Yang was in her bunk, flipping through a comic book. Ruby was sitting in Weiss’s bed, her legs kicking in the air as she whispered to a surprisingly docile Weiss about something Penny had sent her. As usual, Blake was reading, but she kept glancing up to Yang’s bunk, as though trying to see through it and see what the girl hidden inside was doing. “You’re going to be late to your cult meeting,” Blake called sarcastically, causing an abrupt pause to Ruby and Weiss’s whispers. Yang shuffled around on her bunk before poking her head into Blake’s.

“Nah, cult meeting was cancelled today.”

Blake opened her mouth to respond, before deciding that maybe curiosity didn’t have to kill the cat this time. She sighed, going back to her book. After another moment of stunned silence, Ruby and Weiss went back to their whispers, and Yang pulled back up into her bed. “I think I’m going to sleep, actually,” Yang said, jumping down to change into pajamas. 

Blake eyed her for a moment, then sighed. “Alright, at least you’re here tonight.” She set aside her book, stretched, and curled up into a ball, not bothering to pull the blankets over her body. The trend continued with Ruby who also declared she was going to sleep, then climbing up into her bed as well. After everyone said goodnight, Weiss got up and flicked off the lights before retreating to her bed, where she settled under the blankets and eventually fell asleep.

The sound of rustling sheets woke Blake. She stirred with a groan, and opened her eyes. She squinted for a moment, blinking a few times, before noticing Yang, who was grabbing her helmet from a chair.

“...Yang?” She sat up, brushing hair from her face. “What time is it?”

Yang glanced to Blake, then slinked over, nearly crawling into her bed. “I need you to come with me.”

Blake sleepily cocked her head to the side. “Wha...why?”

“Just ‘cuz, please?”

Blake reached up and rubbed an eye with her palm. “Can we go in the morning?”

“It is morning.”

“It’s-” Blake looked at her scroll. “It’s five in the morning. Why are you-?”

“I have to show you something. Please?”

Blake watched her, then groaned and sat up. “Fine. Where are we going?”

“It’s a bit far, so we’ll have to get on the bike.”

“I’m not going anywhere near your bike this early in the morning.”

Yang pouted. “Blake, seriously, please? I know what I’m doing. Just...get up and get dressed, we won’t be long.”

Sensing that there was no convincing Yang to choose a less unholy hour, Blake shook her head and reluctantly rose to her feet. “At least tell me where we’re going.”

“You’ll see.”

“Where?”

“I can’t tell you.”

Blake’s ears flattened as she eyed Yang suspiciously. “Are you going to kidnap me?!” 

Yang shook her head fervently, reaching over and putting a finger to Blake’s lips to quiet her. “No, just please trust me on this, I know where we’re going and we’ll be back in a bit. Try not to wake them up, get dressed, meet me outside.”

Blake opened her mouth to retort, then sighed with defeat, whispering another “fine” and pushed Yang towards the door. Yang stepped out, looking over her shoulder as she waited for Blake, who emerged moments later. Yang passed her the helmet, gently grabbed her wrist, and tugged her towards the main exit of the school.

“When will you tell me where we’re going?” Blake whispered, her voice almost a hiss. Yang simply shrugged.

“When we get there.” She looked over her shoulder and winked. “Just trust me.”

Blake bit her lip, then continued to follow her until they got outside and to the parking lot. Yang steadied the bike, then climbed on. She held the bike up with her legs as she reached up to help Blake adjust the helmet. “We won’t be long,” she repeated with a cheeky grin. “Get on and hold onto me. This is gonna be fun.”

Blake hesitated before climbing on behind her, wincing as her ears were pressed flat, wrapping her arms securely around her waist. “How long is the ride?”

“A bit, just enjoy the view, and you’ll get used to the speed.” Yang looked over her shoulder to Blake, who flashed her a nervous grin that came out as more of a grimace. “Don’t lean opposite to the turns and stay close to me.”

Before Blake could retort, Yang turned on the bike and revved it. Blake jumped at the sound, pulling her body close against Yang’s. Yang shot one more look over her shoulder, before speeding out of the lot and onto the road.

The roads were mostly empty as Yang wove and sped by the few cars that were travelling alongside them. It was still dark out, and Blake watched as the scenery flew by. As the scenery slowed, she perked up a little, only now realizing that she was pressed flat against Yang’s back. Yang pulled onto a dirt trail hidden by some trees. She stopped the bike once they were a few feet onto the path, then looked behind her as she turned off the ignition. “You can go on and get off, we’re here.” 

Blake eyed her for a moment, carefully sliding off behind from her. Yang then swung her leg over and pushed the bike to a tree, resting it on its kickstand. “Now, we walk.”

“Walk to- Yang, seriously, where are we?” Blake looked around, noting the many trees and the moss that ate at them, and sighed as she realized they were in the middle of nowhere. 

“You’ll see, I promise, it’s gonna be great.”

Blake frowned, biting her lower lip nervously. Yang took her hand and pulled her deeper down the trail.

“What is this place?”

“I found it on a night ride a few nights ago,” Yang replied, though that didn’t answer the question. Blake shook her head with resigned defeat, deciding instead to take in the smells of the trees and the sounds of the early morning insects beginning to wake instead of dealing with Yang’s stubbornness. Yang led her through the brush, surprisingly silent as Blake followed behind her.

They eventually stopped in front of a gate. With a hefty push, the gates opened with a rusty screech. Blake’s ears flattened at the sound, glancing over to Yang. “Are we supposed to be here?”

“No one’s stopped me yet.” Yang flashed a silly grin before grabbing Blake’s hand again. She hesitated for a moment, looking over at Blake before pulling her beyond. 

Inside the gated area was a garden, filled with blooming flowers of all kinds, Blake even noticed some belladonnas off to one corner. Blake took a moment to take in all of the nature around them, then looked over to Yang. “Is this where you’ve been going to all those nights?”

Yang nodded with an almost smug grin, as if she had made it herself. “I’ve been wanting to show you, but I wanted to make sure there’d be a way for you to get in here. I’ve been jumping the fence and I didn’t want to make you do that.” 

Blake shot her an almost-offended look, before refocusing her gaze on the gardens. She was quiet for a moment, slowly walking further into the garden. “...Why not tell Ruby and Weiss?”

“Because, I kinda wanted this to be a me-and-you kinda thing.”

“What does that mean?” Blake looked over her shoulder. Yang took a deep breath to collect her racing thoughts. 

“Exactly what it sounds like, duh.” Yang giggled, walking to her side, cheeks dusted with a light pink. “Isn’t it pretty, though?”

Blake nodded, glancing at the sky. The clouds were painted pinkish-red as the sun started to come over the horizon. The two watched the sun rise in silence, casting an ethereal light over the garden. .

“...Of course,” Yang started hesitantly, “there’s more to why I wanted to bring you here.”

Blake bent down to pick a daffodil. “And that would be?”

Yang didn’t answer, watching her partner admire the flower between her fingers. She reached over, taking it from her, then went to put it in her hair. She smiled childishly, observing her work with a snicker. “It looks nice on you.”

“Really now?”, Blake smirked, her own laughter threatening to break loose.

Yang nodded, stifling more childish giggles as she wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her forehead to Blake’s. Blake watched her with a foreign softness in her eyes, then relaxed in her grip as she pulled her arms up to her shoulders. “So you brought me out here because you figured you could get away with kissing me?”

Yang chortled, opening an eye to observe her. “What gives you that idea?”

Blake shrugged, before closing the distance between their lips. “You had everyone worried about where you were going, by the way,” she whispered as the kiss broke, and Yang only shrugged in response before kissing her again.

“They’ll be okay,” she whispered back, “you ended up fine not knowing where I was.”

Blake rolled her eyes, then pulled back, brushing some of Yang’s hair behind her ear. “Shouldn’t we head back before school starts?”

“Maybe.” Yang fumbled with her jacket pocket and pulled out her scroll, which was flooded with messages from Ruby. She went to type a quick response, then looked back up to Blake. “Or, we can stay here and make flower crowns until they send a search party after us.”

“You’re going to get us in trouble.”

“But at least it’s more fun than whatever Ruby and Weiss are gonna do today. Quality partner time!”

Blake rolled her eyes, sitting criss-crossed on the grass. “You have a point.”

“Besides, I’ve done worse, haven’t I?”

“Don’t even.” Blake playfully glared at her, which rewarded her with a laugh. 

Grinning cheekily in reply, Yang went to pick a flower, then looked back up to Blake. “We’re in no rush.”

Blake shrugged, joining Yang in collecting flowers. She looked up to Yang, who was already starting to tie the stems together. Watching Yang for a moment, Blake looked down to her own pile of flowers. “Our secret garden?”

“Until they kick us out,” Yang repeated with a smirk. “Ruby and Weiss will never know.”

Blake cracked a small laugh, returning to the crown she was working on. After an hour or two, they had made enough crowns for each other, as well as the rest of the team, but had no way to bring them back. Yang rested her extra crowns on a flat rock near the gate, and Blake followed suit before slipping her hand into Yang’s. Yang pressed a kiss onto her shoulder with a smile, pulling her back to the trail and the bike, setting off back to Beacon under the bright, midday sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the song BMBLB and me wanting to experiment writing Frosen Steel a little. Maybe a story just for that ship will come soon ;)


End file.
